1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress employing a jet of air to be used for preventing bedsores and a mattress control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It would often happen that user of a mattress would suffer from bedsores when continuously lying on a bed utilizing a conventional mattress for a long time. Bedsores are mainly caused through friction between a user""s skin and the bed sheet or through humidity.
Particularly humidity makes the skin of the user be sodden such that bacteria are apt to adhere to the sudden skin, and while it is considered that eliminating humidity is effective in preventing bedsores, it was actually impossible to effectively eliminate humidity from conventional mattresses.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a mattress used for preventing bedsores or the like with which it is possible to effectively eliminate humidity.
For achieving this object, the mattress used for preventing bedsores or the like according to the present invention is a mattress with a plurality of nozzle portions comprising valves being formed on an upper surface of the mattress, wherein the valves are opened only when pressure is applied on the nozzle portions from above for upwardly discharging air transmitted from an air supply device.
It is also possible to arrange the mattress used for preventing bedsores or the like according to the present invention with a plurality of nozzle portions comprising valves being formed on an upper surface of the mattress, wherein the valves are opened only when pressure is applied on the nozzle portions from above for upwardly discharging air transmitted from an air supply device, wherein each nozzle portion is comprised of a nozzle main body and a vertically moving body, the nozzle main body being of substantially a cylindrical shape including a valve seat in an interior thereof, and the vertically moving body being comprised of a valve body provided below the valve seat, a suspending body piercing through the valve seat and supporting the valve body from above, a peak portion for fixing an upper end of the suspending body to a lower surface thereof and including a plurality of pores, and a tubular body connected downward of the peak portion along a periphery thereof and guided by the nozzle main body.
It is alternatively possible to connect the air supply device and lower ends of the nozzle portions through tubes to enable a specification of nozzle portions to which air is to be supplied from the air supply device and nozzle portions to which air is not to be supplied, and to control timings for supplying air and temperatures of air to be supplied in accordance with positions for mounting the nozzle portions.
The mattress may also be an air mattress and the temperature of air to be supplied to the nozzle portions may be adjustable.
With the above arrangements, it is possible to provide a mattress used for preventing bedsores or the like with which it is possible to effectively eliminate humidity.
When using a modification of the mattresses as seats for vehicles such as automobiles, airplanes or trains, it is possible to eliminate stress (stuffiness, etc.) caused by continuously setting on seats, and users may spend the time during traveling in a convenient manner.